The Bridge
by Dinia Steel
Summary: This is an Out Take written and published in SU4K as a bridge between Parapsychology 101 and Keeper of the Flame. Reading this tells you what happened between the ending of P101 and the beginning of Keeper.


The Bridge

between Parapsychology 101

The Keeper of the Flame

Out take 1

Previously: from the last chapter of Parapsychology 101

_'"...but I'm happy that I'll not have to do anything like this again," Edward confesses._

"_I didn't say you wouldn't have to do this again, Edward, only that you'd not be doing it for yourself, as an act of power for yourself." Alice said quietly._

_Edward's head snaps up, and he groaned. _

"_I'm sorry Edward, but it will never be an easy thing for you to do...only necessary." Alice apologized.'_

Jasper watches as Alice's eyes go wide and he knows she's not seeing the here and now, but some distant future. He watches her very closely, so that when she comes back to the now, he can get down in her journal what she's just seen.

Alice's current vision unfolds..._She_, _Edward, and Jasper are walking into a hotel in Berlin, Germany._

_A man, a stranger to us approaches and introduces himself as Stefan Rommon. He's the one we have to contact in order to get to the Thule Inner Circle. He is a member of the Thule Outer Circle, and he knew Dr. Swan._

_This man will be dangerous, but Edward had to come in contact with him in order to fulfill the plan to chase back the Darkness_.

"Alice, are you back?" Jasper asks quietly.

She nods her head slowly. "Yes, Jasper." Her eyes clear and her head snaps up.

"We need to get hold of Edward Cullen. We have to go to Germany, Berlin to be precise, and take care of unfinished business."

EPOV

"Alice," I whine. "I can't just leave. I have lectures that I need to give and course work of my own to finish my degree!"

"Don't argue with me Edward Cullen! We three agreed that when something like this came up, we'd go and take care of it!" Alice almost yelled.

Sighing heavily I replied, "Okay. So what did you see? Tell me slowly and in order please." Edward relents, sitting down.

Alice is quiet for a moment gathering her thoughts. Jasper is sitting beside her, looking at the note book he's started, to record the visions that Alice has had regarding everything she's seen from the date that Dr. Swan and the Volturi twins tried to kill the three of them.

Alice set about explaining it in as much detail as she could. What she'd seen in the past that was leading up to what was about to take place in the future. The room we are in fades and a new scene from Bella's past takes shape..._"How much longer are you going to be in Germany, Bella?" The older woman, whose name Bella knew to be Sarah asked._

_Trying to look pained and uncomfortable Bella answered, "The original reason by being here isn't for a couple more days. Why do you ask?" Bella knew what the answer would be already. These people had no idea what Bella was capable of; how well developed her mind reading skills were. If her plans were to work, they would never know either. Being a mind reader was a fantastic tool for dealing with groups of people. Actually, it was fantastic for just about anything._

_The older woman answered, "I'd like to begin your instructions at once. Is there any way you can extend your visit here?"_

"_I'd like that, Sarah. There is so much I want to know!" pausing for effect. "I believe I might be able to arrange to stay longer. May I have your number so I might call and let you know?"_

"_I don't think that would be wise at this time. You can get messages to me through Stefan anytime." Sarah leaned toward Bella, lowering her voice, "Stefan would have you think he sits high on the council, but he's just an outsider of the Inner Circle and doesn't know much compared to what you'll learn through my tutelage. There are three Circles. This is the setup, much as the ancient Drudic Bards used when the Celts were at their height. Stefan is only initiated into the third circle, which would correspond with the wandering story tellers. The second circle consisted of those initiated into the use of hand magic, like being able to start fires without flint and steel. The First or Inner Circle are those who can create magic through the use of the higher mental faculties. We adopted this system of initiation but do not teach exactly what the Druids did. We've taken things a bit further." _

"_So you see, we need to have jobs for those individuals who actually act as our servants." Sarah smiled what Bella suspected was Sarah's friendly smile, but Bella knew this woman was far from a friendly person. She was just as single minded about what she wanted as Bella was. Only Sarah didn't have the tools that Bella possessed._

"_Alight Sarah, if that is your desire. I shall call Stefan when I know for sure how much longer I can stay so he can relay the message to you."_

"_Very good Isabella. I will tell Stefan in your presence what his instructions are so he'll know not to try and intercept any messages and try to use them to his own advantage. He's inclined to do that you know, and he'll be very jealous that I've taken your training upon myself." Sarah rose and offered Bella her hand._

_Bella extended her hand and was pleased to see that Sarah covered it with both of her own._

"_Again, I'm sorry you had to endure the initiation ceremony. Perhaps both of us together will be able to make subtle changes to make it less emotionally and physically harmful." Sarah looked as if she really believed what she was saying, but Bella knew there was no sincerity behind the apology. The ceremony was for intimidation and something to have over the candidate. There had been pictures taken during the entire time and if needed, they would be used as black mail to keep everyone in line, from what she'd read in Stefan's mind as well as Sarah's. _

_Actually, it was a good tool to use. Before she was finished, Bella would have her own candid pictures destroyed. She had no intention of giving anyone a way to black mail or destroy her. _

_~o0o~_

_The next morning Bella called Stefan's number and gave him a message for Sarah. True to what she'd been told, and what she'd read in his mind, Stefan was less than gracious about it, until Bella reminded him what Sarah had cautioned, "If you fail to fulfill this charge, in anyway, given thee, thee shall suffer dire consequences." He'd bristled then and was very angry – he thought he hid it well – that Bella was getting special attention and from the head of the Order._

"_Alright Bella, I will tell Sarah." He said out loud, but thought. "But not right away."_

"_Thank you, Stefan. Sarah told me to keep a log as to the times I called you so she would know how well you were fulfilling your assigned task." Bella knew the effect that would have, and grinned broadly as she heard him sputtering on the other end of the conversation._

"_She . . . she told you to do that?"_

"_Yes she did, Stefan. I think she was afraid you'd be forgetful with all you have to do for your business as well as the business for the Order." Bella replied with a sincere voice pitch. She hated having to appear to be interested in what Stefan had to do._

"_Well, er . . . yes. I do have a great deal to do. I'll call her at once and get back to you as soon as I've heard back from her." Stefan replied hastily._

"_Thank you, Stefan. You've been such a great help to me." She press the end button and cut off anything further that he would have said._

_Two hours later, Bella got the call setting up the time and meeting place._

_~o0o~ _

_It was with some glee that Stefan punched in the numbers he had so well memorized._

"_Hello Stefan." Sarah's contralto answered._

"_Mein Führer, I have some bad news to report." He'd then reported what he knew._

"_You might try to sound a little upset by this news, Stefan. It sets us back to square one in our future plans." There was no hiding the disappointment that Sarah was feeling. _

"_Forgive me mein Führer, I did not like Dr. Swan. She was, hmm . . . unkind to me and I always had a spiting headache every time I had to spend any time around her." The last little statement was a lie and he knew that Sarah probably already knew that. His dislike for Bella Swan stemmed more from her meteoric rise and being granted to the Inner Circle while he'd been the one to introduce the ungrateful bitch to them to begin with and he was still held as little more than a mere servant. _

_Sarah was very disappointed. "Do you have any information as to why Dr. Swan is now residing within a mental hospital?"_

_Again with barely contained glee Stefan reported only what Gianna had reported to him. "Evidently, the experiment Dr. Swan and those twins she'd discovered exploded and rebounded back on them. The Ten Fold aspect came into play with the rebound. Dr. Swan had a complete psychotic break down, and the twins had all their powers burned out of them."_

"_Well, that is indeed bad news. You realize of course that the commission you received for bringing them to us will have to be returned," Sarah smiled as she heard Stefan gasp, "or, you'll just have to work it off."_

_Stefan swore under his breath. "Ja mein Führer." He sighed deeply, "Ich werde es davon arbeiten müssen."_

"_Very good, Stefan. I guess you'd better get busy then and find us something, or someone else that we can use to our advantage." Sarah disconnected the called and stared out of the window behind her desk._

_Dr. Swan, Bella had been as dear to Sarah, as anyone had been, even more than her own daughter. By nature Sarah was calculating and took everything in her stride. _

_This was a huge set back. More of one than Sarah was willing to admit. She got up and walked over to the safe installed within the wall next to her desk. Opening it she took out the files it held. Sitting down again at her desk, she opened her center desk drawer and withdrew a red felt tipped marker and put a red slash through Dr. Isabella Swan, and The Volturi Twins name tags._

And with that scene fading Alice comes into the present time.

~o0o~

"So what does all this tell us?" Edward asked with arched eyebrow.

"Well," Alice chided, "we know that this Stefan was a jealous little shit, and that we could use that to our advantage if we can find him."

"And," Jasper chimed in, "we know that this Sarah really cared about Dr. Swan. We should be able to do something with that too, right?"

Edward looked very thoughtful. "I understand the names now that I heard in Bella's mind more than once, and that she was very quick to try and cover up. I know Stefan's last name and how to contact him, even his number...oh, I just had an idea!" Edward all but crowed.

Both Alice and Jasper said as one, "What?"

"If we can find Bella's phone, we can use that to get hold of Stefan. The fact that we call on her phone should really shake him up and give us some advantage." Edward was quite pleased with himself.

Once again Alice got that dreamy faraway look she got when she was seeing some future event. Her eyes became as huge as Jasper had ever seen them.

"Alice..." Jasper breathed.

Alice shook her head and began writing furiously. When she finished, she shared with Edward and Jasper what she'd just written.

"Using Dr. Swan's phone will have one of two effects. Both hold Stefan's attention, one in a good way. Well good for us and the other not so good for us. In the first we reach our goal of crippling, but not quite bringing to an end the Thule." She stopped and looked like she was going to break down.

Jasper pulled her into his arms. He hugged her and held her until she was ready to continue. Even Edward had his hand on her narrow shoulder for comfort.

Alice pulled away from them both, sniffled, and blotted her eyes. Squaring her shoulders, she began once more. "In the second, we three die and the Thule goes on as if nothing ever happened."

"Oh Good. At least there's a choice." Edward ran his hands through his hair. "Alice, how will we know which choice we've made, that is before we're dead?"

"Once we get to Germany and have made contact, I'll be able to see a little of what's ahead."

Just then, Edward's cell phone chimed with a text from his secretary, who used to be Bella's.

Edward reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone, looked at the display and then answered. "Yes Shelly?"

Edward's eyebrows arched, "You did? Good. I'll be there in about an hour and go through the contacts and see if anything catches my attention. Just leave it on my desk, okay? Thanks Shelly. See you in a bit."

Alice was talking to Jasper when Edward disconnected the call. He was about to tell them both who he'd been talking to, but Alice had already figured it out and "saw" that Ms. Cope, had found Bella's phone in her private things.

"So," Jasper said, "I guess we'll call using Dr. Swan's phone then."

~o0o~

Two weeks have passed since Alice had dropped the little H-Bomb on Edward and Jasper about the possible outcomes of their coming in contact with the Thule Society in Germany.

Alice had seen them going to Germany and the hotel they would be staying in while there. In the meantime, they'd laid plans on what they were going to do, and with each planning session the two future outcomes Alice had foreseen resolved into one solid confrontation and all the ramifications of that.

In that two week period Edward practiced with his shielding and projection as well as channeling techniques. The stronger these became the more Alice could see the outcome being one for the Light. However, the possibilities of their all surviving were not 100%.

Edward had taken to practicing deep meditation techniques. During one of his sessions, Alice had the strangest vision and couldn't wait to tell Jasper and Edward about it. She didn't know at the time what she was seeing was Edward's meditation.

~o0o~

Within the house, Alice and Jasper were banging on Edward's door. It took him about 5 minutes to finally open the door. When he did, he was glassy eyed as though he'd been asleep.

"What do you two want?" Edward sighed as he opened the door to allow the pair into his house.

"I had a vision of something strange going on with you Edward," Alice stated, and then she just stood there with her hands on her hips with Jasper behind her. "What's going on?"

"I have been using meditation and some tricks I've been reading about to strengthen my aura as well, so I can be a better blocking agent for all of us when we're into the thick of things, but I fell asleep I guess. Why are you here?"

"Edward, were you dreaming by any chance?" Alice calmly asked.

"Yes, I was. It's funny now that you've asked me about it. It's all coming back to me." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remember what was starting to quickly fade.

Edward found himself standing, or was he floating...he couldn't tell exactly. The surroundings were like a whitish gold tinged mist, swirling around his feet. Things started to resolve around Edward then, seemingly becoming more concrete. A round arched door appeared before him then. Without understanding why he did so, Edward reached up and knocked resoundingly on the door a measured seven times.

The door opened silently.

Edward could not see anything at first. He walked forward a couple of steps and was suddenly standing in a pool of diamond white brilliant light edged with golden light. He found he could not see more.

"Who are you and what do you seek?" The voice was seemingly disembodied.

"A Brother in Light, and I seek to know in order to serve," Edward responded without knowing why or how he knew what to say.

"You may proceed in Light Brother."

Edward suddenly found himself standing in a room filled with books, books were everywhere. They were lying on tops of tables, sitting on book shelves, even stacked on the floor. "So, you have come back to us Brother."

The voice that had spoken to Edward was very quiet and filled with only what Edward could call power.

"Yes, Elder Brother, I have come."

"What is it you seek?"

"I seek to be used as a vessel for the Light in routing out the darkness once again."

"What of your companions, Brother of Light?"

"If they are worthy of being Light Bearings they too would Champion the Light."

"Only they can know in their hearts if they are ready for such a task. We know full well what it is you propose to do, and the Council of Seven will send to you what you are able to channel. Go with the Blessings of the Council of Seven and the Light."

Edward found himself sitting at the kitchen table. He was sitting with his hands on his thighs, his back was straight and his feet were together. He knew with perfect clarity what he'd just witnesses. What he'd been told and what he, Alice and Jasper would have to do. He'd not been given any idea of what the outcome would be, only that they'd receive as much of The Light as they were able to channel.

~o0o~

Quietly Edward explained to Alice and Jasper what he'd seen and been told. They, the three of them could wield as much power as the Thule's inner council if they did not falter in their resolve.

When they arrived in Berlin, Edward used Bella's cell phone to call Stefan. As they knew would happen, Stefan was shocked and disbelieving.

"Bella, I was told that you were unable to travel, or even talk for that matter. What are you doing here anyway?"

Edward got right down to business. "This is not Bella. My name is Edward Cullen and I'm here with Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock. We are requesting an audience with the Inner Council."

At first Stefan postured and bristled. However, when Edward was able to tell Stefan exactly what he was thinking and even gave Stefan the full names of the Inner Council, Stefan agreed to call and make the appointment.

~o0o~

"Well, Mr. Cullen, it's good to meet you, your abilities are greater than Dr. Swan's. I wonder why we were not aware of your talents." Turning to Alice and Jasper, "You Miss Brandon we were also unaware of, and you Mr. Whitlock, unknown to us as well, but I do know that all three of you have wondrous abilities and we'd love to have you join us."

Edward could hear thoughts from the outer door guards. They had guns and automatic weapons and would not hesitate to kill the three of them. So those would have to be rendered useless. Jasper would probably be able to do that; in fact Jasper's talent would be utilized with a boost. All this was planned. If their plans came to fulfillment the three of them would walk out the door and go back to their daily lives.

Stefan was not at all subtle in his thoughts and it was very evident he was going to try and kill Alice, Jasper and Edward before they left the audience room. He was planning to also take out as many of the Inner Circle as he could on his own. He realized his chances of living through the afternoon were slim, but Stefan was tired of being a servant. He wanted to sit in that middle chair. In a word, he'd become unhinged.

This fell right in with the Trio's plans. All it took was them knowing how and when to act to get Stefan to start, but without killing Alice, Jasper and Edward.

Alice nodded, it was time now, and the Trio went to work.

Edward slipped into his trance like state and began to build their defenses around them.

Everything happened very quickly, but to Alice, Edward and Jasper, it was like slow motion.

It started with a buzzing sound filling the audience room.

A low hum at first.

It could have been mistaken as single engine private plane passing low overhead.

The volume increased until it sounded like a million angry hornets. With the sound, a swirling of golden flecks of light coalesced around the American's still bodies.

Edward could hear gun shots ringing through the audience room, but either they were not aimed at himself and his friends, or the bullets were unable to penetrate the shield that was surrounding the Trio like a tornado of light. One part of Edward's mind recalled the story of the Pillar of Fire in the desert.

As soon as Alice had indicated the time was now, Jasper turned his attention to the armed outer guards, causing them to become extremely angry with each other without any reason. The arguments lead to fighting between them, and eventually their own natures took over totally and they began shooting at each other. They managed effectively to kill themselves.

Jasper next turned his attentions to those inside the audience chamber.

Stefan already agitated by the gun fire without, pulled his brace of Glocks from his shoulder holster and began firing at the members of the Inner Council, taking out Sarah first, since she was the elected head of the Order, then those who came after her in turn, until he'd murdered everyone except the American's.

When Stefan realized what he'd done, he turned his attention to the Americans he'd begun to hate almost as much as he did anyone. It was their entire fault. If they'd not showed up...

He didn't have a chance to finish his thought as Jasper turned his attention to Stefan fully.

Stefan's whole world collapsed. His mind was awash with grief and sorrow. He'd just murdered the only people in the entire world who knew about him, who cared about him. What was wrong with him? He didn't deserve to live.

He calmly checked the bullet clips, and found he had one round left. Just enough to finish what he'd started.

Stefan put the barrel of the Glock he held in his right hand into his mouth and pulled the trigger.

It took both Alice and Jasper to get Edward from the building where the massacre had just taken place. Edward was still in a trance and would not be brought back easily. Between them, Alice and Jasper got Edward outside, and into one of the vehicles waiting outside.

That night the American's were on their way back to the States. Edward was back, more or less. Alice was keeping track of Edward and knew that he'd undergone a psychic shock with the amount of power and energy he'd been controlling. She knew the chances of him ever being his happy self were good, it would just take time.

~o0o~

Coming back to the States and their former lives, Alice and Jasper decided to get married. The memories of what had taken place in Germany becoming fainter by the hour. Soon they would be totally erased from their memories.

Edward left the school to go live in a cabin in the woods somewhere in the mountains of Montana. He '_had to get away from it all'_. His memories of what had happened that night were also becoming fainter. What he _was_ remembering were the strong feelings he'd felt about Bella Swan. He was still in love with her, and he had hopes that someday they could meet again, and maybe pick up where they'd left off.

Maybe...


End file.
